


自信恋爱情愫3

by JIUJING



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, R15
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIUJING/pseuds/JIUJING





	自信恋爱情愫3

泉一边卸妆一边打开了Twitter，漫不经心地滑动着，面刷扫在脸颊上有些痒痒的。  
他的主页关注的人不多，会转发点赞的也就是一些知名杂志有他内容的上新，或者是为了保持营业形象而关注的摄影家，虽然美食类的推文也会转转，他本人也经常自己下厨，但是这种高热量的【大人气！自己在家制作珍珠奶茶！】或者【轻松料理！美味又好吃的意面大全！】，他是绝对不会尝试的。

随意浏览了一下，再顺道check了粉丝们对自己的评论，看到了是一如既往的尖叫好评，泉也不自觉露出了一点微笑，合着自己也没有察觉到的微笑，轻哼了一声把页面切换到了热搜榜，然后他的笑容收了起来。

热搜栏里赫然写着：  
#天才设计师朔间凛月签约知名模特濑名泉#  
#濑名泉 日本#  
#SENA IZUMY#

距离消息的初次公布已经过去了数日，令人胆颤的热度却丝毫都没有消停下来的迹象，朔间凛月微笑着说出他名字的视屏在网络上被人疯狂转发，他个人的官方账号、朔间凛月的个人账户评论里写满恭喜，事务所和对方工作室虽然还按兵不动，但是每当更新新的资源消息时，评论里也都是清一色的询问，希望得到证实。

娱乐媒体们更是借此抓住他们不放，别说是从濑名泉出道，朔间凛月转行开始了，那会儿他们才刚刚步入娱乐圈，就连更加久远的梦之咲时期组团活动的影像资料和报道也都被找了出来。八卦记者们在屏幕后头津津乐道，娱乐节目的主持人们微笑着拿着话筒说他们是“再续前缘”，每一条有他们knights时期照片的娱乐新闻版头都写着他们是高中好友。

濑名泉无论出现在什么样的场合，红毯、慈善、摄影后的采访，伸过来的一根根贴着TVlogo杂志logo的话筒问出的问题都是同样的。

铺天盖地。  
好像一睁眼看到的全部就仅仅如此而已。

就连好几位自视清高的前辈，在这次的事件之后也主动转发了朔间凛月在典礼上说的话，和他成为了互关关系。圈内人看向他的目光都带着揶揄的揣测，里面包含的暧昧的分量大得要把他压垮到原形毕露，社长把他叫去办公室，眯着眼睛说濑名君，真的非常恭喜你，下次有这样的机会，要提前告诉我啊，等我下班后，一起喝一杯吗？  
那些浓妆艳抹的笑脸让他感觉快要反胃，他真的不明白朔间凛月到底为什么要这样做，多亏了他的福，【濑名泉】的名字一夜之间占据了大大小小全球娱乐版头的位置，他获得了曾经本以为还要努力多年才能获得的顶级资源。

可是这一切对他来说都没什么值得快乐的，他自我厌恶地认为这是一种变相的给予，是他濑名泉最不需要的帮助。

他常有一种错觉，好像自己生活的方方面面已经被朔间凛月塞满了。  
上司旁敲侧击地询问两人间的关系，前辈明里暗里讽刺他们关系不一般，鸣上岚看出他的揪心，单独找过他也被他三言两语草草带过，娱乐媒体乐于挖掘两人的过去，他们的名字被捆绑在一起，曝光在聚灯光下，舞台上五光十色，黄的紫的蓝的橙的交织在一起，他和朔间凛月被绳子捆绑着，他很想拒绝这出他自以为是难堪的戏剧，却被迫无奈露出和颚角弧度平行的完美微笑。

他生硬地转头，看见朔间凛月乐在其中的模样。  
笑不出来。

那荒唐的一夜就真的好像是灰姑娘破碎的水晶鞋一样，他是无能为力的仙度瑞拉，失去了午夜十二点的魔法，他失去了最重要的东西。  
原本至少还有值得念想的回忆，事到如今他已经连那些一旦回想起，就令他痛苦的过去都不想回顾了。是他亲手摔碎了脆弱的瓷器，丢掉了开门的钥匙，背弃维持关系的距离。

他什么都不剩了。


End file.
